dragonball other world
by karateka477
Summary: a dead warriors travel of outworld, lots of training,fights and tournaments. familiar faces will be seen repeatedly


CH 1 TRAINING BEGGINS

Hello sir, you are king kai I take it? Said Gabriel. Why yes I am, but who are you and what do you want? Responded king kai. Sir my name is Gabriel and I have traveled across snakeway to receive your martial arts training. With you're permission and acceptance of course. Said Gabriel

Hmmm, well I will train you on one condition. Would you like to know what it is? Asked king kai. Yes sir asked Gabriel. You must make me laugh. For I will not teach someone who has little to no sense of humor. Said king kai.

I am to humor you. Very well, what is you're monkeys name? Asked Gabriel. His name is bubbles. Responded king kai. Hello Mr. Bubbles, nice to meet you. Ooooueee r replied bubbles. Woahhheelataluuesds heee oooo. BOOOO. Gabriel said as he scared a bubble who is now hiding behind a tree. Meanwhile king kai is on the grown cracking up and almost crying with laughter.

Well it seems that you have made me laugh. So as promised I shall train, however we won't start now since it is late. You will need all of your energy tomorrow. Said the master with a bit of laughter still from the joke. Air don't you wish to know more about me? Asked a somewhat fatigued Gabriel. Yes, but I'll learn all that at breakfast. Responded king kai.

Next morning

Ahh good morning Gabe. Said kai. Thank you sir replied king kais newest pupil. So are you ready to eat? Asked a hungry kai.Yes sir. Responded Gabriel. Oatmeal, orange juice,nd water. After breakfast we will begin. Said kai. So is there anything about me you would like know? Asked the student with his mouth half full of food? Asked Gabriel

Why yes for starters how did you die? Asked king kai.

Well I died helping to defend the planet namek from there evil brothers. They called themselves the super namek's and they tried to take over. My life ended fighting one of them. I defeated one ,but this one was stronger. I was with a few of the warriors who were to distract them so that the others could use the dragonballs to get rid of the evil. They were going to wish me back. Before the battle I told them not to. Explained Gabriel.

Well now it appears as thou I should have been actually paying attention to that battle. I could sense the action but I was finishing the training of my last student so I was occupied. Said king kai. Why were you on namek anyways? Asked king kai.

I traveled to namek to receive special training. Was traveling the galaxy to learn what ever I could. Well that was the idea. Namek was my second planet I only got to 2 planets so yeah only learned a few things. However my training was cut short by the incident. Consequently I wasn't able to finish my training. Explained Gabriel

Well you are in luck. For I know a way that you will be able to finish learning the namekian energy mastery art. Said king kai. Would you like to know how? Asked king kai.

YESS SIR! Responded an excited Gabriel. Well after you're training with me is complete. You will travel to the grand kais planet. There you will train for 10,000 yrs before he would be willing to train you. You must earn his tutelage. Explained king kai.

Also there thousands of other dead warriors there. You can learn from them or they can be your sparring partners. Some times you will be able to train other warriors what you know. Also you can go to the great master's planets. There you can receive training from fighters who have undergone the grand kais training and participated in at least 5 of the outherworld tournaments. Explained king kai. I will go into further detail about all of this later in your training or when I take you to the grand kais planet. Now it is time for school to be in session. Said king kai trying to be funny but not really.

Wow! That all sounds amazing! I can't wait! Said a very motivated student.

You seem pretty used to this gravity .So I will have you wear weighted clothing. Said king kai. Hmm never used it before but my nameks friends used so it ok. Responded Gabe

Very well here we go. Says king kai as his antennae move and a set of clothing identical to the previous outfit is seen. The only exception is the fact that it is weighted and adds up to over 600lbs.

Woo. This is rally heavy in this gravity. Said a somewhat astonished Student.

You're first exercise is to catch bubbles. Said kai. Ooeehah. Responded bubbles.

Ok I'm ready when you are. Said Gabe. READY GO. As king kai said this the two were off and bubbles is much faster than anticipated.

Next time on DragonBallOW

Gabriel takes off after bubbles, but is having a lot of trouble. How long will it take for bubbles to be caught find out next time on DBOW.


End file.
